


Black Dragon Knight's Mate

by roguejaster



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Hiro Ryugasaki/Rowen Dragespear





	Black Dragon Knight's Mate

After defeating Rowen Dragespear in a shadowverse battle, Hiro Ryugasaki was about to leave with Rowen walking towards him about to says his good bye to him when suddenly he felt the dragon inside him overwhelming his mind causing his instinct as a dragon to awaken and it has found the perfect mate in front of him.

Hiro was suprised when he suddenly felt Rowen’s hand behind him but it was not his usual self as Rowen’s eyes were glowing purple and he was growling when he tried to escape from Rowen’s clutches. 

Rowen’s instinct as a dragon kick in before ripping all of Hiro clothes leaving naked making Hiro asked “Rowen, what are you doing?” but all Hiro heard was growling sound coming from him before removing all of his armors.

Rowen then licked Hiro’s ass making Hiro gasped at the strange sensation before long Rowen saw that he was licking enough before putting Hiro laying down on the ground as he thrust his dick slowly inside him.

Even though, he prepared enough Rowen’s dick size was making him crying a little which make Rowen comforting his mate as he licked his neck before kissing him after he saw that Hiro was getting comfortable and he was thrusting faster than before.

Before long, both Hiro and Rowen came with Rowen biting his neck, marking him as his mate for eternity but Rowen still hasn’t had enough as his dick was getting thicker before he slowly knotting Hiro making Hiro gasped at the size growing inside his ass.

Rowen was thrusting into his mate Hiro and each time it hit Hiro’s prostate, Hiro was moaning in pleasure every time before long Rowen was spilling all of his seed inside him and biting his neck simultaneously before Hiro fell unconscious with his stomach full of his seed which made Rowen growled approvingly before receding back to his subconscious.

Rowen woke up to see what his dragon have done in his absence but what he saw shocked him as he saw Hiro’s neck have two bite mark with his stomach bloated from the amount of cum that came from his dick.

When Hiro woke up, he saw Rowen beside him kneeling in front of him before begging him “Hiro, I’m sorry. I will accept any kind of punishment for what I have done to you.” 

Hiro just walk towards Rowen before kissing him, surprising him from the action Hiro showed him before telling him with a blush “It’s alright Rowen. Even though, it was hurting me a little. It felt really good and I really like you, Rowen.”

Rowen was blushing before kneeling down and proposing him “I love you, Hiro and I will protect you from all harm. I will be by your side for eternity.”

Hiro smiled before both of them kisses each other with Hiro in his arms as Hiro was living in that world for eternity with Rowen.


End file.
